Warriors: A New Dawn 1: Rising Sun
by ForeverAgo2015
Summary: Peace has fallen upon all four clans. ThunderClan is thriving, and a new kit has even joined in among their ranks. But, disaster strikes, and a group of rouges threatens the peace of all the Clans. Can this young cat that blazes with the power of her father, and shines with wisdom of her mother - the cat that was born twice - brave all that is about to be upon her?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader: Bramblestar** - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: Squirrelflight** - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather** - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes (Apprentice: Lilybreeze - Dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits.)

Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom  
Sorreltail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Cloudtail - Long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches  
Thornclaw - Golden brown tabby tom  
Leafpool - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat (Apprentice: Snowpaw - white tom with amber eyes)  
Spiderleg - Long-limbered black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall - Light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes  
Berrynose - Cream-colored tom  
Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Hazeltail - Small gray-and-white she-cat  
Mousewhisker - Gray-and-white tom  
Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud - White she-cat  
Toadstep - Black-and-white tom  
Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat  
Briarlight - Dark brown she-cat  
Blossomfall - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Bumblestripe - Very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Amberpaw - gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear)  
Ivypool - Silver-and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Dewpaw - gray tom with amber eyes)  
Moletail - Large cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes  
Cherrysong - Fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Seedstone - Very pale ginger she-cat

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Daisy - Cream long-furred cat from horseplace  
Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat (mother to Sunkit, a yellow she-kit with bright amber eyes)

**Elders:** (Former warriors and queens, not retired)  
Sandstorm -Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom  
Graystripe - Long-haired gray tom  
Millie - Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Purdy - Plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle


	2. Chapter 1

Lionblaze paced in the middle of the clearing. Anxiety and fear for his mate, Cinderheart, raced through his veins.  
"Calm down and eat something, Lionblaze," Bramblestar meowed from where he lay at the fresh-kill pile, with Squrrielflight by his side.  
Lionblaze shook his head at his new leader. Bramblestar had become leader just two moons ago after the battle with the dark forest. The clans had fell back into peaceful times, and with spring upon them all, the prey was running.  
Sorreltail flicked her tail and blinked softly at poor Lionblaze, "She will be alright, Lionblaze. Kitting takes time."  
"They've been in there since sunrise!" Lionblaze protested, looking up at the sun.  
"And its barely noon high!" Poppyfrost let out a mrrow of amusement.  
"Brightheart!" Amberkit launched onto her mother.  
"Yes, Amberkit?" She asked, purring.  
"Dewkit and Snowkit are being mean!" She huffed  
"Oh, you kits are so fussy lately!" Brightheart purred.  
Suddedly they all flinched slightly when they heard Cinderheart's yowling. The sound made Lionblaze rush to the enterance of the nursey, and poke his head inside, "Is she ok?"  
"Get out, Lionblaze!" Daisy hissed angerily, flicking him with her tail.  
"Ok, ok!" Lionblaze retreated, and huffed.  
More time passed, and finally, Jayfeather emerged from the nursey, his unseeing blue eyes tired and dull.  
"How's Cinderheart?" Lionblaze asked, flicking his tail.  
"Weak," Jayfeather mewed bluntly, "The kit still hasn't come."  
"Odd..." Snadstorm murmured from the otherside of the clearing. She stood and walked stiffly over to her kin, "The kit should have come by now, surely?"  
Lionblaze flattened his ears against his head, "Will they be ok?"  
Jayfeather sighed, "Lionblaze, go fetch me some wet moss, so that Cinderheart can drink. And Sandstorm, can you get Leafpool?"  
Sandstorm nodded, and made her way towards the Warrior's den. While Lionblaze rushed form the camp, clearly forgetting about Jayfeather's store of moss in his den.  
Jayfeather angled his ears toward the nursey, tring to sense Cinderheart as he gathered the needed medicinces. She was weak, and the kit was also small...  
He couldn't fathom why the kit was not coming as it should.  
As he walked back out into the open space of the clearing, he smelled Leafpool coming toward him.  
"What do you need, Jayfeather?" She asked calmly.  
"Your help," he told her, waving his tail and gesturing for her to follow him.  
They both squeezed into the nursey, and found Cinderheart in her nest, panting and squirming. Daisy was licking the side of her stomach, trying to help coax the little one out of the young queen's tummy.  
"The kit is stuck," Jayfeather began explaining as Daisy stopped licking and began to prepare the pulp, "I never treated anything like this, she is not in early kitting or even late."  
"Hmm..." Leafpool stepped forward and sniffed Cinderheart. She than place her paw gently on Cinderheart's side, and pressed down slightly.  
"T-that hurts!" Gasped Cinderheart, squeezing her eyes shut.  
"Jayfeather," Leafpool grabbed the medicine cat's paw gently in her mouth and placed it on the tender spot.  
"Something is wrong here," She told him.  
"I knew that," he hissed at his mother.  
Leafpool rolled her eyes, then whispered in his ear, "You still have your powers, sense what is wrong."  
Jayfeather's breath hitched. How could he be so stupid!? He closed his eyes and tried to sense the little kit within Cinderheart. The kit was alive, but just barely. Something was wrong, and he still couldn't figure out what.  
"I still don't know..." He muttered, defeated.  
Jayfeather blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he could see. He blinked a few more times and realized that he could still see, even in the warm shadows of the nursey. Then he realized he was alone with Cinderheart, her side still rising and falling rapdily.  
Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he looked over to see Cinderpelt, Cinderheart's past life. Her gray pelt was littered with stars, and her blue eyes were full of wisdom.  
Jayfeather bowed his head respectfully, "Cinderpelt, why have you come?"  
"To help her, of course," Cinderpelt looked down at the younger version of herself.  
"But how?" Jayfeather looked down in dismay at Cinderheart.  
"Not her," Cinderpelt shook her head, "The kit."  
"Why won't you help Cinderheart?" Jayfeather hissed.  
"Hush," Cinderpelt shushed him, "You are like a fussy kit. She will be fine either way. The kit... the kit has to be born."  
"Why?" Jayfeather's head spun.  
Cinderpelt looked him in the eyes, "A Sun will rise. It shall blaze with the glory like nonother, like the cat the blazes through the forest with power. It shall shine with wisdom of the cat that was born twice."  
She looked down at herself than, and Jayfeather followed her gaze, only to see that Cinderheart's stomach was glowing brightly, like a little sun.  
Jayfeather kept watching as Cinderpelt pressed her nose against Cinderheart's head, and murmured, "We both know you are stronger than this, little one. Push, and free Sunkit from her prison."  
"C-cinderpelt...?" Cinderheart asked weakly, lifting her head.  
Jayfeather stumbled as the his vision returned to darkness. He felt Leafpool steady him as he tried to regain his footing.  
"Are you alright?" Leafpool's mew was filled with concern.  
Jayfeather stepped away and snorted, "Of course I am! I'm not a kit!" even though he still felt slightly dazed.  
He leaned down toward Cinderheart and whispered, "Come on, do what Cinderpelt told you."  
Lionblaze rushed into the camp, his jaws wide open with a huge ball of what moss inbetween. A few cats heading out on patrol brushed a against him and even purred congratulations.  
He dropped the ball of moss as Dovewing padded toward him, "What happened? Is-"  
Dovewing purred and flicked him over the ear with her tail, "You're a father, Lionblaze. Go see Cinderheart, she just asked for you."  
Lionblaze stood there motionlessly, until Dovewing gave him a playful shove with her shoulder, "Go on!"  
"R-right!" He stumbled over his own paws in his hurry to get the nursey. When he finally entered, he saw only Cinderheart's back and Jayfeather trotting toward him.  
"No one will bother you or her," He meowed, slightly out of it. Lionblaze didn't notice or didn't care as he rushed over to his mate's nest.  
"Cinderheart! Oh, I-"  
"Shhh..." she purred, "Sunkit is sleeping."  
Lionblaze looked over Cinderheart's side and saw and tiny bundle of yellow fur. Her side rose and fell as she slept. Lionblaze sighed in relief and press his nose against the gray tabby's ear.  
"Sunkit, you said?" he asked in a near whisper.  
"Yes, she looks like a little sun..." Cinderheart murmured back.  
Lionblaze purr rumbled deep in his chest as he began to groom Cinderheart with long, soothing strokes of his tongue.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ow!" exclaimed Sunkit, buried beneath her denmates Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit.  
"Get off!" she squealed.  
She felt like she was being crushed. Sunkit blinked her amber eyes fearfully, and squirmed beneath the weight of her moons older denmates.  
"Sunkit!" Sunkit sighed with relief as she heard her mother's muffled mew.  
She felt the weight lift off of her tiny body, and then the soothing strokes of Cinderheart's tongue. "What were you doing?" Cinderheart asked all of the kits inbetween licks.  
"We were just playing!" Snowkit defended.  
"Yeah," Amberkit threw in, "She's just so tiny!"  
Sunkit puffed out her fur angerily, "I am not!"  
"Are too!" Dewkit flicked her tail.  
Sunkit flattened her ears against her head and turned away.  
"You be nice," Cinderheart chided them, "She is much younger than you. Why, you are about to be apprenticed!"  
"And almost apprentices shouldn't act like rouges," Squirrelflight padded up to the three kits.  
Sunkit watached with satisfaction as the three littermates look guiltlily at one other.  
"We're sorry!" Amberkit mewed.  
"Please, we want to be apprentices!" Begged Snowkit.  
Dewkit just nodded his head frantically.  
"Hmm..." Squrrielflight flicked her tail, then sat down washed her paws, "I'll have to talk to Bramblecl-" she paused, and shared a glance with Cinderheart before continuing, "Bramblestar, maybe he'll let you become apprentices today."  
Sunkit's mouth dropped, and dismay filled her tiny body. She watched as her denmates bounced around excitedly, and ran to Brackenfur as he entered camp.  
"Branckenfur! We're gunna be apprentices!" They called out happily.  
Sunkit looked on with jealously, and felt alone. She didn't want her denmates to leave just yet... she was going to be the only kit in the nursey! How boring!  
She turned to Cinderheart, "I want to be an apprentice too!"  
"I know, little one," Cinderheart liked her head, "Your time will come. For now, be happy for your denmates."  
Sunkit huffed, disappointed.  
She hissed, suddenly bowled over onto her side.  
"Hey-!" she squealed, until she realized it was Lionblaze that had knocked her down.  
"Why do you look so sad?" he asked, pinning her down.  
"I wanna be an apprentice..." she conceded.  
"You will be, I promise," Lionblaze purred.  
"I promise too," Cinderheart purred proudly.  
"But whose gunna play with me?" Sunkit demanded as she wriggled out from beneath Lionblaze.  
"Every cat!" Moletail mewed happily as he padded over.  
"Really!?" Sunkit bounced around the new warrior, who had only been made a warrior a moon ago.  
"Sure," he meowed, "You're gunna be the only kit."  
"So?" she frowned.  
"Everybody spoils kits," purred Sandstorm as she walked passed.  
"See?" Lionblaze mewed, "You have nothing to worry about!"  
Comforted, Sunkit purred and rubbed against his legs.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highlegde for a Clan Meeting!" Bramblestar's voice range out over the clearing just as the evening patrol strolled into the camp.  
Sunkit tried to rush to the front, but was held back by her mother's firm tail, "The prey is still bigger than you."  
Sunkit pouted, and tried to see over every cats' head. She than decided to climb up ontop of her father's back and had a nice, clear view.  
Bramblestar walked down from his perch, and made his way to Dewkit. Dewkit sat proudly, his fur just groomed by Sorreltail, who leaned against Brankenfur with pride in her eyes.  
"Dewkit, please step forward," Bramblestar ordered gently.  
Dewkit stepped away from Snowkit and Amberkit, who were watching intensely.  
"From this day forward, until he has earned his Warrior Name this apprentice shall be called Dewpaw," Bramblestar looked around, and then his eyes settled on Ivypool, who was sitting close to Foxleap.  
"They're should be more kits before you're apprenticed," Cinderheart purred.  
Lionblaze nodded, but Sunkit was just confused.  
"Ivypool, for your courage and loyalty to the clan in its gravest moment, I deem you Dewpaw's mentor. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice." Bramblestar stepped back.  
Ivypool froze, not expecting the sudden honor. She finally stood after Foxleap nudged her playfully with his shoulder. She trotted over to Dewkit and pressed her snout against his head. They then stepped aside, and Brambleclaw stepped forward once more.  
He waved his tail to Snowkit, and he bounded forward, and accidently bumped into Bramblestar.  
"I'm so-!" He began, panicked.  
"It's alright Snowkit," Bramblestar purred.  
Snowkit nodded, and stood still.  
"From this day forward, until he has earned his Warrior Name, this apprentice shall be called Snowpaw," Bramblestar waved his tail to Leafpool.  
"M-me?" Leafpool asked, unsure.  
Bramblestar nodded, "Leafpool, for your spirit and faith in StarClan, I deem you Snowpaw's mentor. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice."  
Leafpool pressed her nose softly against Snowpaws's head.  
"And now you, Amberkit," Bramblestar gestured to the shaking she-kit "From this day forward, unil she has earned her Warrior Name, this apperentice shall be called Amberpaw. Dovewing, for your honesty and determination, I declare you Amberpaw's mentor. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice."  
Dovewing padded from the crowd and pressed her nose against her new apprentice's head.  
Once Dovewing stepped away from Amberpaw, the clan began to call out their names in unison, "Dewpaw! Snowpaw! Amberpaw!"  
Once the clan settled down again, Bramblestar made his way to Highledge and declared, "We have all worked hard today, so let us feast to celebrate!"  
Sunkit jumped off her father's back and dashed to the fresh-kill pile. She barely managed to grab a mouse before the other cats came. Proudly, she walked over to the nursey.  
"Cinderheart!" she called, "Look what I got!"  
Out of nowhere, Sunkit heard a loud wail. She began to shake and she crouched close to the ground, watching the enterance like every other cat.  
"Cinderheart, get Sunkit into the nursey," Lionblaze meowed urgently.  
Before she knew it, Sunkit was swiped off her paws and whisked into the nursey. Cinderheart placed her in the nest and then wrapped around her.  
"Mother!" whined Sunkit, her amber eyes pleading, "My mouse!"  
"I'll fetch it!' Daisy mewed, getting up from her nest.  
"What's going on?" Sunkit asked, trying to look out of the nursey.  
"Nothing you have to worry about," Cinderheart meowed calmly.  
"Here's your mouse!" Daisy mumbled as she walked back into the nursey.  
"Yum!" Sunkit leaped up onto her mother's back and then out of the nest. She tore at the mouse and ate her fill.  
As Sunkit settled into sleep, she was arosed by wails and screechs.  
"We're under attack!"  
Before she knew it, Cinderheart was gone and Daisy was thrusting into the very back of the nursey. Daisy wrapped her body around Sunkit and began to lick her head soothingly.  
"What's happening?" Sunkit asked, her voice small, "Where did Cinderheart go?"  
"It's ok, it'll be alright..." Daisy kept muttering inbetween licks.  
Suddenly, Jayfeather launched into the nursey, patting and bleeding.  
"What's happening?" Daisy demanded.  
"Rouges!" Jayfeather summarized, "Quick I need your help!"  
"But-" Daisy began to protest.  
"She'll be fine, come on!"  
"You stay right here, understand?" Daisy told Sunkit sternly.  
She nodded, and watched Jayfeather and Daisy leave the nursey.  
A short time passed and the hissing, caterwaling, screeches, growels, and snarls kept getting closer. As she watched the enterance, she realized that a large cat was trying to get in.  
"G-go away!" she screamed.  
A large, black and brown tabby tom thrust his way into the nursey. He looked at Sunkit with a hungry expression.  
"Come here, little one..." he purred.  
Sunkit shook her head, "No! Go AWAY!"  
He lunged at her, and Sunkit barely moved in time. She ran as fast as she could and dived out of the exit. All around her now was blood and screeching cats. Scared and alone, she began to call , "Cinderheart! Lionblaze!"  
"Sunkit!" she recognized her father's deep meow.  
"Father!" she called, trying to find him.  
Suddenly, a cat the size of an apprentice came at her.  
He hissed and Sunkit shrank to the ground, helpless.  
Sunkit squealed as her paws left he ground. She unsheathed her claws and swiped wildly in the air.  
"Stop that!" she recongnized Jayfeather's hiss.  
Sunkit sighed in relief and sheathed her small claws.  
She didn't know how long Jayfeather ran, or where they even were. She was scared and cold.  
Finally, Jayfeather slowed and placed her on the ground. "Are you hurt?"  
She shook her head.  
"You're in shock..." he murmured, then wrapped his body around her's and began to lick her in long strokes. It was rougher than what Cinderheart or Lionblaze would have done it, but it didn't matter to Sunkit. She felt safe.  
Sunkit didn't know when, but she must have fallen alseep at one point. When she woke, Jayfeather was still wrapped around her in a protective way. She nudged him, over and over.  
He wouldn't wake up.  
"J-Jayfeather?" She hissed.  
He didn't move.  
"Jayfeather!" she yowled, shaking him with her paws.  
Finally, his eyes blinked open. He looked at her, but Sunkit knew he really wasn't.  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"I'm fine," he stood up.  
"Can we go home now?" Sunkit asked, shivering.  
Jayfeather picked Sunkit up in his mouth, and they began to venture back home.  
It didn't take long to get to the camp. When they got there, Cinderheart and Lionblaze ran instantly to Sunkit after Jayfeather put her down.  
"My kit!" Cinderheart yowled, licking frantically.  
Lionblaze purred and twined tails with his brother, "Thank you."  
Jayfeather nodded, and stalked off to help Leafpool with the wounded.  
"What happened?' Sunkit looked up at her parents.  
"We were attacked by a group of flea-bitten rouges," hissed Cloudtail as he limped past.  
Sunkit just didn't understand, "But, why would they attack us?"  
"We don't know..." Cinderheart looked up at Lionblaze, who shook his head.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge!" Bramblestar's voice rang out.  
Cinderheart picked up Sunkit and then sat her down at the back to the Clan. Sunkit couldn't see it, but worry and fear clouded her mother's bright blue gaze. There was an uneasy murmuring as the cats waited for Bramblestar to say what he had to donned scratches and bite marks from the late night battle, but no cat was seriously hurt.  
"As you all know," Bramblestar began, silencing his clanmates, "We were attacked in the late evening last night. These cats were not of any clan. They did not smell of any of our rivals."  
"I didn't even sense them coming," Declared Dovewing, her newly appointed apprentice sat close to her side, "I checked the forest before I went to my nest for the night, there was nothing."  
"That is strange..." murmured Lionblaze, causing Sunkit to glance up at her father.  
"Tonight is the Gathering," Bramblestar declared, "We shall take fewer than normal, in case the rouges come to attack once again."  
With a flick of his tail, Bramblestar dismissed every cat. They branched into different groups and began to talk amongest themselves.  
"Lionblaze," Bramblestar called with Sqiurrelflight on his tail, "We're going to have a meeting with the senior warriors and the elders."  
"Yes, Bramblestar," Lionblaze meowed, then turned and gave Cinderheart a quick lick over the ear, and Sunkit a playful flick with his tail, "I'll be back in a bit."  
Sunkit and Cinderheart watched him pad off into the elders den. Sunkit glanced up at her mother when her stomach growled.  
"Is someone hungry?" Cinderhear asked, purring.  
Sunkit decked her head, embrassed, "Yeah..."  
"Come on," Cinderheart moved her tail around her kit, nudging her to the nursey.  
"Mother!" Sunkit exclaimed, scrambling away from the horror.  
"Whats wrong?" Cinderheart asked, crouching down to give her daughter comforting licks.  
"Thats where the mean cat tried to get me..." Sunkit shook as she mewed.  
Cinderheart began to lick more fiercely, "Its ok, we made sure its safe."  
Relaunctly, Sunkit walked into the nursey, relieved to find that only Daisy was within, making new nests.  
"Oh!" Daisy exclaimed when she noticed the little yellow kit, "You're safe!"  
Daisy came up to Sunkit and gave her lick on the top of her head, "I'm so glad!"  
"Daisy," Cinderheart mewed kindly, "She had a long night. Sunkit needs to feed and then rest for the day."  
Daisy nodded, and headed out of the nursey, mewing over her shoulder, "I'll you something to snack on later."  
Sunkit watched her mother walk past her then, and bundled in the nest once Cinderheart was settled. She curled up to her mother's soft belly and began to suckle until she fell into a comfortable snooze.


	4. Chapter 3

"Wake up, Sunkit..." she heard the gentle voice mew, "Come on, dear, wake up."  
Sunkit opened her eyes, and was met with her mother's bright blue gaze.  
"What is it?" Sunkit yawned.  
"Don't you want to watch the cats for the Gathering leave?"  
Sunkit burst out of the nest in a flurry of moss and a few feathers. She raced toward the exit, but was stopped by Cinderheart's tabby tail.  
"Groom yourself first, you look like a rouge!" Cinderheart meowed with a mrrow of amusement.  
Grumbling, Sunkit did what she was told as fast as possible. She bounced up and charged for the exit with being halted this time. She burst into clearing, and got there just in time.  
"Lionblaze!" She called, dashing to his side.  
He purred and ran his tail over her back, "Look who finally woke up!"  
Sunkit's ears burned with embrassment, but that was soon forgotten as Lionblaze flicked his tail playfuly at her nose.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, lunging at it. She caught easily between her paws and nipped at it.  
"You little!" Lionblaze lunged at her and Sunkit squealed in mock terror as she ran from him.  
"I'm going to get you!" Lionblaze yowled, and chased his young daughter around the clearing, earning serval amused looks and purrs.  
The little game came to a halt when Sunkit, looking over her shoulder and not paying attention, ran into Jayfeather's rump.  
"Hey!" he hissed, staring at her with his unseeing eyes.  
"Calm down, Jayfeather," Lionblaze flicked his brother's shoulder with his tail, "She was just playing with me."  
"She needs to watch where she's going..." he grumbled irritably, and stalked off.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Sunkit asked, looking crestenfallen.  
Lionblaze opened his mouth, only to be interuppted by Lilybreeze, Jayfeather's apprentice, "Don't mind him, dear," seh mewed kindly, "He's always grumpy!"  
Lionblaze purred in agreement, then stood to his paws as Sqiurrelflight called his name.  
"I better get going," He murmured, then flicked his daughter's ear with his tail.  
Sunkit watch him trot off out the enterance with the other few cats leaving to the Gathering. She purred up at Lilybreeze before padding over to Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw.  
"Hi!" she meweed, looking up at her old denmates.  
"Sunkit!" Amberpaw wove around Sunkit, purring, "I'm so happy you're ok! That battle was scary!"  
"Yeah!" Dewpaw exclaimed, "We had to stay in our nests!"  
"But I saw you were in danger," Snowpaw threw in, looking down at Sunkit, "I saw that other cat trying to get you when you ran out of the nursey. I headbutted him out of the way, and then Jayfeather came and ran away with you."  
"Oh!" Amberpaw bounced excitiedly, "Then Dewpaw and I came and we helped Snowpaw chase that rouge away!"  
"Wow!" Sunkit exclaimed in her highpitched mew, "Were you scared?"  
"We were terrified!" Dewpaw mewed, "We went stright back into the apprentice's den afterward."  
"You three did good," mewed Dovewing as she trotted up the four of them, "I'm proud of you for saving Sunkit."  
All three of them puffed out their chest in light of the praise, but quickly defleated as she continued, "But, since you did disobey orders, you have to check the elders for ticks before you go to bed."  
"But-!" Amberpaw protested.  
"No buts," Dovewing shook her head.  
They all then trended off to the elder's den. Sunkit looked up at Dovewing, "Can I help too?"  
Dovewing purred, "Of course, little one."  
Excitied, Sunkit took off and entered the elder's den, where she could here Purdy rambling about something.  
"Sandstorm!" Sunkit mewed as she launched herself onto the older she-cat's back.  
"Omph,"She groaned mockingly, purring, "Why hello, Sunkit."  
"Can I look for ticks?" Sunkit blinked, pleading.  
"We can do it," Dewpaw mewed, his nose searching Dustpelt's fur.  
"Dovewing said I could help!" Hissed Sunkit.  
"Of course," mewed Millie, who was sharing tongues with Graystripe.  
Sunkit bounced excitiedly adn began to mimic Dewpaw, mewing she asked, "Can you tell me a story, Sandstorm?"  
"What kind of story?" Snadstorm purred. The pale ginger she-cat fell perfectly into the role of an elder. After the loss of Firestar, she had lost the will to fight and hunt, almost getting fatally wounded in a tiny skrimish with WindClan warriors.  
"One with battles!" Mewed Amberpaw, glancing around Purdy, who was snoozing as she searched his pelt.  
"An adventure!" Dewpaw threw in.  
"One we haven't heard before," Snowpaw suggested.  
Snadstorm purred and glanced over at Graystripe, "Should I tell them about SkyClan? Or the Tribe?"  
"i like hearing about SkyClan," Graystripe rumbled back.  
"I agree," Dustpelt grumbled, "Just make it fast."  
Sandstorm rolled her eyes and flicked the elder with her tail, "Be nice, these yooung cats deserve a good story after all of the things that happened the other night."  
Dustpelt grumbled, and lead his head on his paws.  
"Where to begin..." pondered Sandstorm, while the three apprentices and Sunkit cozzied up to one another and settled in for the story.  
"Firestar had begun to act strangley," She began, "I began to think he was going to be a kittypet again. He kept leaving and coming back smelling of twolegplace."  
Graystripe picked up the story then, "One day, he took Sandstorm and I into the forest, and told us about his strange dreams. Sandstorm go all hissy about him abonding his clan to go look for a clan that was no more."  
Sandstorm purred and flicked Graystripe, "I wasn't all hissy! I was just upset."  
She turned back to the young cats, "He offered to make me with him, and I accepted. The next morning, Firestar left Graystripe in charge of the ThunderClan, since he was the deputy at the time."  
"Woah!" Dewpaw sprang to his paws and waved his tail excitiedly, "You were deputy?"  
Graystripe nodded, "But things change," he licked Millie's ear, "but that s a whole 'nother story."  
Snadstorm nodded, "So we left. We traveled a few sunrises. It was getting dark one day, when I spotted an old, unused twoleg nest. Well, afraid of his kittypet roots, Firestar refused to settle there, even for the night."  
She shuddered, as if remembering something unpleasant, "There was a storm that night. The rain caused the river we were traveling by to flood, and I was swept away by a huge wave!"  
"What happens next?" Sunkit asked.  
"It took days, but I finally found Firestar again," she told them, "We finally made it to this wonderful place. It was very nice, and it had evidence of the lost clan, SkyClan. But we noticed some strange things as well, but didn't think too much about it at the time."  
"I like this story," Amberpaw whispered around a yawn.  
"Me too..." yawned Sunkit.  
Sandstorm purred, "We can finish the story tomorrow, you all seem very tired."  
"We can stay up longer!" Snowpaw protested, and wobbled on his paws as he stood.  
"Young cats need their rest," purred Millie.  
"Ok..." mewed Dewpaw as he stood and stumbled out of the elder's den, his siblings following sleepily behind him.  
"Looks like we have to carry one out..." Purdy mewed, stretching form his nap.  
Sunkit layed in a tight ball, with her tail covering her nose, sound asleep.  
"Its been awhile since I saw a kit sleeping..." purred Sandstorm quietly.  
"Too bad Ferncloud couldn't have more..." Dustpelt mew was filled with grief.  
"You two were nearly elders at the time of her last litter," murmured Graystripe, "Your kin fills the camp."  
Dustpelt purred brokenly, "I know, they're all reminders of what I have lost."  
"And what you still, youngin'" hissed Purdy, "Be happy ya got all those kits."  
"I am happy!" hissed Dustpelt, "You old fool."  
"I may be old, but I ain't no fool," Purdy huffed, "Why, when I was just-"  
"Sorry," Cinderheart poked her head into the nursey, "I went for a walk. and Dovewing said Sunkit was here..?"  
Sandstorm stood to reveal the little yellow kit, sleeping soundly amist the fighting.  
"Thank StarClan!" Cinderheart purred, padding her daughter and picking her up by the scruff.  
"She'll be a great warrior someday..." mewed Sandstorm, her gaze unfousced, her voice ominous.  
"T-thank you.." mewed Cinderheart as she backed out of the den and into the clearing.  
She took her still sleeping kit into the nursey, and wound around her small bundle. Sleep soon dragged her into the world of dreams.  
A meadow spread out before her, Sunkit, now fully grown, stood upon a high rock, looking down. Cinderheart stared, and felt pride burst in her heart. She glanced over her shoulder when she felt a pelt rub against her's.  
It was Cinderpelt, her past life. Cinderheart purred in greeting, embracing the warmth of her starry pelt.  
"She is a sight, our daughter," purred Cinderpelt.  
"Yes... She's so proud. But she is small..." Cinderheart cocked her head to the side.  
"That is not a problem for her," Cinderpelt assured the younger version of herself.  
"Thats good,"Cinderheart nodded.  
"She has a great destiny," Murmured Cinderpelt after a short silence.  
Cinderheart froze. She couldn't have a daughter with a prophcey, could she? She had a hard enough time cooping with Lionblaze's grand destiny... And now her daughter too?  
"Do not fear," Cinderpelt licked Cinderheart's ear, "Her destiny is not as... dangerous as the four."  
"I should hope not," hissed Cinderheart, "Firestar died!"  
"As did I," Cinderheart looked over and saw a blue-furred she-cat making her way towards them.  
"I am Bluestar," The she-cat bowed her head, "My prophcey lead to my end as well."  
"But we all have an end," murmured Cinderpelt, "Even Lionblaze, and you. We cats do not live forever."  
"I know that," hissed Cinderheart, but sadly she added, "I just don't want Sunkit's feature to depend on a prophcey."  
"And it won't," mewed Bluestar, her blue eyes shining.  
Cinderheart looked up at Sunkit one last time, and then trotted off into the waking world.


	5. Chapter 4

Its been another three moons since the rouges attacked ThunderClan. At the past Gatherings, WindClan reported as being attacked once as well, and RiverClan and ShadowClan would be on high watch.  
Today was a special a day though, when Sunkit could forget what had happened and look to the furture. Thats because today was finally her turn under Highledge. It was her turn to become an apprentice!  
"Is it almost time?" Sunkit asked excitiedly, bouncing around her mother.  
"Even if it was, you look like a mess!" Cinderheart chided lightly.  
Groaning, Sunkit quickly groomed herself. She raced out into the clearing and looked up at the sky. Leafless trees blocked her view partially, nad she had to fluff up her coat against the chilly air. Even so, she could make out the sun. It was at its highest point, the time Bramblestar said he would make her an apprentice.  
"Hey, 'kit," teased Lilybreeze as she trotted past.  
"I'm not going to be a kit anymore!" Sunkit declared proudly, padding after her older friend.  
They stopped at the fresh-kill pile, and Lilybreeze gestured to a skinny mouse, "Leaf bare sure is taking a toll on the prey."  
Sunkit sat down and began to wash her face, "Just a moon ago, we had a whole bunch a prey!"  
"Thats what happeneds during leaf bare," Lilybreeze shurgged.  
She leaned down and picked up the mouse and headed over to the elder's den. Deciding that thier short conversation was over, Sunkit decided to check on Ivypool, who was expecting Foxleap's kits. She had just moved into the nursey two sunrises ago, but was really far along.  
Sunkit padded into the nursey, thoughts of being a brave and mighty warrior soaring in her mind like birds. Ivypool was resting in her nest, talking to Daisy and asking questions.  
"Does it worse than being clawed?" Ivyool asked, almost playfully.  
"Much worse," Daisy rumbled, a gleam in her eyes.  
Ivypool flicked her toren ears, and caught Sunkit's attention.  
"Hey, Ivypool?" she asked tentatively.  
Ivypool looked at her, slightly shocked by her shy voice. Sunkit was never shy, but usaully confident.  
"What is it?" She prompted the young cat.  
"What happened to your ears?" Sunkit asked with tilt of her head.  
Ivypool's gaze darkened, "Battles in cruel places, Sunkit."  
Sunkit took a step forward, "Do they hurt?"  
"In the cold, yes," Ivypool mewed carefully.  
"Will your kits have shredded ears too?" Sunit asked, eyes wide.  
Daisy and Ivypool both let out a mrrow of laughter. "Of course not," purred Daisy, "You get toren ears from battles."  
"Oh!" Sunkit nodded, "Then how-"  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge!"  
Sunkit squealed in excitiment and bolted from the nursey, and under Highledge. She spotted Lionblaze and Cinderheart sitting close together, gazing proudly at her. She gave her chest fur a couple of good licks, making sure her pelt looked sleek and healthy, even she was skinner due to lack of prey.  
Bramblestar, after what felt like a whole moon, came into view. He padded up to Sunkit, who was shaking with excitiment. Thoughts raced in her head, who was going to be her mentor? All of them were great warriors, or thats what she thought at least.  
Bramblestar beckoned her forward with his tail. Sunkit gulped nervously, and stepped forward a bit wobbly.  
"You ok?" Bramblestar whispered.  
Sunkit gave a small nodded, and Bramblestar purred quietly, then he declared, "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Sunpaw. Icecloud, for your intelligence and cunning, I deem you Sunpaw's mentor. May you pass down all you know to this apprentice."  
Icecloud, a white she-cat, stepped forward, purring. She placed her nose on Sunpaw's head and whispered, "Lick my shoulder."  
Sunpaw did as she was told, and quickly licked her mentor's shoulder. They stepped away from one another and Cinderheart and Lionblaze began the chant.  
"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" They both had bright gleams in their eyes.  
Soon the other cats joined in with chant, raising their heads so that the sound echo in the clearing. Sunpaw felt a rush a pride in her belly, causing it flutter lightly. She looked up at Highledge, and she could picture herself there, sitting tall and proud with her happy and full clanmates blow her...  
She shook the thought off, deeming it as a silly kit like dream. She didn't care if she was leader, she just wanted to be the best warrior she could be.  
Once every cat calmed down, Cinderheart and Lionblaze wove around Sunpaw, purring loudly.  
"I'm so proud of you!" Cinderheart rubbed her cheek on Sunpaw's.  
"You are going to be a great warrior, Sunpaw," Lionblaze purred deeply, "Just like me!"  
"You are so full of yourself, Lionblaze," Jayfeather hissed, but looked at Sunpaw in the weird way he does to every cat, "Congratulations, you're finally a 'paw."  
Sunpaw bowed her head even though she knew he couldn't see it, "Thank you, Jayfeather."  
Jayfeather nodded, and stalked off. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw all came running forward, meowing how happy they were to have their old denmate back.  
"I realy missed sleeping in the same den as you!" Amberpaw gushed, "I'm the only she-cat, so now it won't be lonely!"  
Sunpaw purred her thanks, and then looked up when a tail flicked her ear.  
"Come on," mewed Icecloud, "We got alot to do today."  
Sunpaw nodded, her head spinning. She said goodbye to her new denmates, and followed Icecloud out the enterance. She gulped at the sight of it all. the trees stood tall over head, and white frost laid on the dead grass.  
It amazed her. It was so big! And all of it was ThunderClan's. Her clan!  
"Lets go!" Sunpaw mewed, dashing off.  
She was quickly swiped off her paws when she was caught by her scruff. Icecloud set her down, and scolded her, "You can't go running off like that, Sunpaw."  
"I'm sorry!" Sunpaw mewed sincerely, "It's just I want to see all of it!"  
Icecloud purred, her anger forgotten, "Today, we're just going to the lake. Afterward, we're going to the training hollow to watch Leafpool, Snowpaw, Dovewing, and Amberpaw do battle moves, so you can get an idea on what you will be learning in the feature."  
"Alright!" Sunpaw skipped along beside Icecloud as she walked with long, confident strides.  
After awhile of silence, Icecloud asked, "So, what do you know about hunting?"  
Sunpaw froze in her skipping and crouched down,"You gotta crouch, like this," she whispered.  
"Why are you whispering?" asked Icecloud, amsuement in her blue eyes.  
"You gotta stay real quiet or they'll hear you!" Sunpaw sat up, and cocked her head, "Right?"  
"Very good!" Icecloud praised, making Sunpaw puff out her chest with pride.  
Icecloud waved her tail and began walking again, and Sunpaw trailed behind her. She looked up at the leafless trees and tried to picture them with big, green leaves. In her mind, it looked really pretty, and she couldn't wait to see it.  
SInce she wasn't paying attention very well, she didn't notice that Icecloud had stopped until Sunpaw ran into her.  
Sunpaw looked around and then at Icecloud, who had her mouth open, taking scents. The white she-cat frowned and looked down at Sunpaw, "Do you smell that?"  
Coping her mentor, Sunpaw opened her mouth wide, taking a deep breath and letting the scents of the forest bathe her tongue. She picked out an odd scent, and it was one she thought she recognized.  
"I kind of remember it," mewed Sunpaw unsurely.  
"Come on," hissed Icecloud as she lowered herself into a crouch and moved forward silently.  
Sunpaw tried to mimic her again, but kept rustling leaves and other things on the ground.  
"Hold your tail higher, a little more than a whisker from the ground," Icecloud hissed quietly.  
Sunpaw nodded and did as she was told, snd still made noise.  
"Here," Icecloud mewed quietly, "Put your paws down like this."  
Sunpaw watched as her snow white mentor showed her. She copied the way Icecloud did it until the white warrior decided that she was quiet enough to move forward.  
With their bright pelts, both she-cats had to stay concealed within the bushes and other low growing shurbs and bracken. Finally, after following the scent trail for what seemed like forever to Sunpaw, they came upon two cats, a tom and a she-cat. Both we're meowing in hushed voices.  
"Do you think we shold attack again?" The she-cat murmured, her gray eyes flashing this way and that.  
"They might have the herbs we need..." the tom mumbled, his tabby fur rippling over his muscles.  
"Why can't we just get the herbs from the forest and leave?" The she-cat hissed, her dark brown fur dirty.  
"I tried that with Swift, we couldn't find anything!" the tom hissed back.  
"How about we try talking to the cats who live here?" the she-cat asked uneasily.  
"They kicked our tails!" Growled the tom.  
Icecloud looked at Sunpaw, who was shaking slightly. Icecloud leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We're going to talk them, ok? If there is a fight, run as fast as you can back to camp. Yowl when you get close, alright?"  
Sunpaw nodded frantically, and couldn't help the waves of fear and excitiment that coursed through her veins.  
Icecloud stalked forward through the bush they were concealed in, and gestured for Sunpaw to flow. The two strange cats jumped, and hissed at Icecloud and Sunpaw as they emerged.  
"I recognize you!" hissed the she-cat, "You shredded my ear!"  
Sunpaw was surprise to see that the she-cat was right, her ear was shredded. Sunpaw felt pride for her clanmate and mentor.  
But, Icecloud shook her head, "My old mentor, Whitewing, did that to your ear, not me."  
Sunpaw still felt proud, anyway.  
"We don't want any trouble," Icecloud continued cooly, "We can take you back to our camp, or chase you off of our territory. It's your choice."  
Sunpaw scooted a little closer to her mentor when she caught the rather large tom staring down at her. A shiver passed down her spine and she wanted to unsheath her claws.  
"Why do you have a kit with you?" Asked the tom, his green gaze narrowing, "Isn't that irresponisble?"  
"She's an apprentice," Icecloud told him, "I'm her mentor, we were training when we caught your odd scent."  
Sunpaw frowned, they hadn't been training, just was strange for Icecloud to lie.  
"Then why is she so small?" asked the she-cat, pointing a paw at Sunpaw.  
Enraged, Sunpaw hissed and lashed her claws at the she-cat's paw, "I'm not small!"  
Icecloud cupped Sunpaw over the head with her paw and hissed, "Be silent, Sunpaw!"  
Sunpaw ducked her head, but glared at the she-cat.  
"Shall we?" asked Icecloud, gesturing to the forest behind them.  
The two cats shared a glance, then the tom nodded, "I'm Dusty, this is Mouse."  
Icecloud bowed her head, "I'm Icecloud, warrior of ThunderClan, and this is my apprentice, Sunpaw."  
Mouse snorted in discontent, and Dusty nodded. Icecloud looked down at Sunpaw and told her, "You lead the way, I'll follow in the back."  
Sunpaw nodded, and began to follow her own scent trail back to camp. Occasionally, she got lost, and wandered off in the wrong direction. It didn't take long to get back on the right track though.  
"Ok," Icecloud mewed to Sunpaw, who look a little tired out, "We're almost to camp, go and tell Bramblestar or Sqiurrelflight that we have two.. guests."  
"Yes, Icecloud!" Sunpaw mewed, and dashed off toward the smell of her camp.  
As she was running, she accidently knocked down Seedstone, Lilybreeze's littermate.  
"Sorry!" She mewed, trying to go around the she-cat.  
"Don't go that way," meowed Seedstone, "thats the cliff."  
"Oh..." Sunpaw gasped, eyes wide, "Than which way is the enterance?"  
"Follow me," Seedstone waved her tail and lead Sunpaw to the enterance.  
Thankfully, Icecloud hadn't arrived yet.  
"Bramblestar!" she yowled, and when she didn't see him she called out, "Sqiurrelflight!"  
Finally, the dark ginger deputy appeared, a curious look on her face, "What is it? Where is your mentor?"  
"We found strange cats!" Sunpaw explained quickly, "They were in our territory, Icecloud told me to tell you we had "guests" coming!"  
As Sunpaw breathed, in she could smell her mentor and the two other cats with her, "They're here!"  
All the cats that were in the clearing looked up, watching the enterance with hackles raised. Sunpaw scooted closer to Sqiurrelflight, hoping no cat noticed she was shaking. The cats padded calmly into the enterance, Icecloud right behind them.  
"Greetings," bowed Sqiurrelflight, "My name is Sqiurrelflight, I'm the deputy of ThunderClan. May I ask what brings you here to our territory?"  
Dusty and Mouse shared a glance, and then Mouse nodded to Dusty.  
The dark tabby bowed his head to Sqiurrelflight, "I am Dusty, this is Mouse. We come searching for herbs. Many of our cats are sick and in need of catmint, badly."  
"Catmint?" Hissed Jayfeather as he trotted up to the large cat, "You dare asked for catmint during leaf bare?"  
"Jayfeather.." Lilybreeze mewed gently, trying to calm her angry mentor, "We're sorry," she meowed to the two cats, "But we have none to spear."  
"No, we don't!" Hissed Jayfeather.  
"Enough, Jayfeather," Sqiurrelflight scolded the medicine cat. Jayfeather glared at her with his unseeing eyes, and stalked away out of the camp.  
"Please excuse Jayfeather," Lilybreeze told them in her soft voice, "He means no harm, he is very protective of the catmint."  
"And for good reason," Sqiurrelflight's eyes glinted slightly.  
"Is it greencough that is effecting your sick cats?" Lilybreeze asked.  
"I don't know about its name, but several of the cats are coughing, and their noses are running Mouse meowed, her eyes narrowed.  
"That sounds like whitecough," Sunpaw was amazed at how quickly Lilybreeze had determined that, "Actually, chickweed should be able to help, maybe even tansy. Please, wait a moment for my return."  
Sunpaw watched as Lilybreeze trotted off, ducking into the medicine cat's den.  
Sqiurrelflight moved slightly, blocking the other cats view of where the dark tabby and white she-cat had gone. Sunpaw could tell she was agitated, but she kept under control.  
"I'm afraid to say that you'll have to stay here until our leader, Bramblestar, returns from his hunting," Sqiurrelflight told the cats, "I would offer you something to eat, but we don't have enough food for ourselves."  
Sunpaw glanced over at the fresh-kill pile, and saw that had been larger than in the last half moon. Then she realized it was a ruse, and decided to play alog, "I'll bring some to the queens, before they go anymore stale."  
Sqiurrelflight purred, and flicked her tail, "Very good of you Sunpaw."  
Sunpaw saw the tinkle in her green eyes, and knew that she had done well. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and dug out two mice. Both were measly, but would be enough to fill up Daisy and Ivypool. She trotted into the wrong on purpose, instead of walking into the nursey, she walked in the warriors den. Cloudtail, Mousewhisker, Birchfall, and Hazeltail looked up from their conversation.  
"Sorry," Sunpaw hissed around the mice tails, "We have strangers in the camp and I'm confusing them."  
"How are you doing that by showing where the warriors sleep?" grumbled Cloudtail.  
"They think this is the nursey!" Sunpaw mewed back.  
Hazeltail and Mousewhisker nodded their approval, while Birchfall murmured, "Thats actually smart."  
Cloudtail grumbled a bit more and rolled around in his nest. Sunpaw looked around, amazed at how big the warrior's den was.  
"You're small enough to go this way," Hazeltail nodded to a tiny hole in the wall, "It leads straight to the nursey."  
Sunpaw nodded, and barely manged to wriggle through. She did the new, silent crouch Icecloud just taught her, and snuck stealthily to the nursey. She new there was a secret place where there was a hole, so she found it and struggled into it.  
"What are you doing?" asked Ivypool.  
"Shh!" hissed Sunpaw, "hThey're stranger's in the camp. I let them believe that your den is the warrior den."  
"Oh," mewed Daisy, we walked over to the enterance and crouched down without leaving the nursey, "Yes, I see.."  
She came back and sat down in her nest, and Sunpaw placed the two mice in front of each she-cat, "Sorry," she whispered, "I wanted it to seem like we didn't have much. I was hoping you could share?"  
"This is plenty," purred Daisy, "Thank you, Sunpaw."  
Sunpaw nodded, and looked in dismay at the tiny hole that had scratched her yellow pelt. Ivypool looked up from her meal, and gave her a sympathic look, "You can do it."  
Sunpaw sighed, and wriggled through the whole once more, this time scratching her skin. She hissed, but quickly silenced herself and began licking fiercely at the small wound. With each rough pass of her tongue, the scratch hurt worse. She didn't understand why, and finally stopped when she couldn't handle it anymore.  
She hunched over and panted until the pain ebbed away, glanced back at the scratch and saw that it had quick bleeding, so she decided not to worry anycat about it.  
She dove into the warrior's den once more, and quickly retreated into the cold clearing. She fluffed up her fur and looked over to see Lilybreeze, the two cats, and Bramblestar all talking. Sunpaw flinched at her growling belly, and went to find Icecloud.  
It didn't take long, but by the time Sunpaw found her mentor, her paws were dragging on the ground with every paw step. Icecloud looked at her and her blue gaze was soft as she mewed, "Go and get something to eat, Sunpaw. The elders and queens are fed, and your nest is made in the apprentice's den."  
Sunpaw nodded, and slowly made her way over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a scrawny sqiurrel, and ate until it was gone, even though she was not satsified. She dragged her tired body into the apprentice's den, and sniffed out her nest. It was toward the back, and filled moss and a few feathers. The look of it made her want to squeal and go around in too many circles, but she was too tired.  
Just as she laid down, Amberpaw and her brothers came stomping into the den. All of them were way too loud. Sunpaw curled up tighter, rested her tail over her nose, and flattened her ears against her head.  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Amberpaw a bit quietier, "Sorry, did we wake you?"  
Sunpaw sighed and looked up at her, "No, but I was trying to."  
"Here," Amberpaw mewed, and began to groom her, "Let's share tongues, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and I all did it our first day, and it made us feel better."  
The two she-cats began to clean and rest against eachother. Dewpaw and Snowpaw soon joined in, and all of them began purring. Sunpaw felt her muscles, sore from the todays work, relax and loosen. With her lids half close, she half-mindly groomed Snowpaw's head and ears.  
The next morning, Sunpaw awoke to Snowpaw in her nest, snuggled closely to her side. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, but was interuppted by Icecloud's mew, "Sunpaw, wake up, we have training to do."  
Sunpaw got up carefully from the nest, shook out her pelt, and gave a few wild tufts of fur some good licks. After she was done, went out into the clearing, and froze.  
Littered on the ground was bright white stuff. Icecloud almost seemed to disappear, and all Sunpaw could do was look around in wonder.  
"What is this stuff?" mewed Sunpaw.  
Icecloud let out a mrrow of laughter, "It's snow, you silly 'paw. It falls from the sky like rain during leaf bare."  
Sunpaw began to realize that she could barely feel her paws, and shivered, "Its cold!"  
"Running will keep you warm," Icecloud nudged the yellow apprentice, "Come on. Today we'll learn some battle moves and get to the lake afterward. Hopefully, we won't run into any cat we don't know."  
Sunpaw nodded in agreement, and took off after her mentor as she raced toward the enterance of camp. "If you lose sight of me," She yowled over her shoulder, "Follow my scent trail!"  
Sunpaw did the best she could to keep up with her mentor, but her smaller legs and the snow prevented her from keeping up. Eventually, she lost sight of Icecloud, but didn't worry because her scent trail was strong.  
Finally, she made it to a large clearing. Snow covered it, making everything glitter like starpelt. Icecloud sat toward the middle, washing her face. Sunpaw ran up to her, panting, "I'm... here!"  
"I see that," she purred, "Feel warm?"  
Sunpaw frowned, and realized she did. Amongst the cold snow, she was warm after the tiring run through the forest. She bounced excitiedly, her muscles loose and limber.  
"I'm ready for anything!" She yowled to no cat in particular.  
Icecloud suddenly lunged at her, growling. Terrified, Sunpaw squealed and turned tail and ran.  
She didn't get far by the time Icecloud got a hold of her scruff, "You silly 'paw," she mewed around Sunpaw's fur, "You don't run away, you dodge!"  
Sunpaw's ears burned with embrassment, "Sorry, I just got scared."  
Icecloud nodded after she put the yellow apprentice down, "I was scared in my first battle too, all cats are."  
"Really?" Sunpaw cocked her head at her mentor, comforted slightly.  
"Really. Now, this time don't turn tail and flee, face until the last moment, then slide under me," the white she-cat told her.  
Sunpaw nodded, and crouched as she waited for Icecloud's leap. Sunpaw watched as Icecloud bunched her haunches just before she leapt, and this helped Sunpaw to slide underneath her, effectively getting behind the blue-eyed warrior.  
Icecloud purred loudly, "Very good, Sunpaw! You catch on fast."  
"Can we do it again?" Asked Sunpaw, excitiment coursing through her.  
"Of course," Icecloud meowed, "We did it well, but not perfect."  
Sunpaw nodded, and they continued the move several times over.  
"Ok," panted Icecloud, "I think you got it down. Now, this is a quick, basic move that can get you out of trouble."  
"Alright, I'm ready!" Sunpaw meowed egarly.  
Icecloud showed her move where when a cat gets close, that she should slam her paw over the cat's ear. Sunpaw didn't quite understand, and insisted that Icecloud do it to her.  
"Come on!" Begged Sunpaw, "It won't hurt!"  
Icecloud groaned, and finally conceded, "I'll do it gently. I know for a fact that this hurts."  
Icecloud went up to Sunpaw and smacked her paw over her ear. Sunpaw immediatly fell back on her haunches, whimpering. The ringing in her ear was small, but would be worse if Icecloud hadn't done as soft as she did.  
"It dazes your oppent, and showed give you enough time to get away if you're in danger," Icecloud explained, although guilt clouded her gaze.  
Sunpaw nodded dazily, stumbling to her paws.  
"Are you alright?" Icecloud asked, concerned choing in her mew.  
Sunpaw nodded, and looked up at her with he brigth amber gaze, "I'm ok. Can we go to the lake now?"  
Icecloud's ears perked, "Oh, yes. Come on, follow me."

* * *

**Author's note:**  
**Thank you for everyone who has read so far. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review please! ^-^ (oh, and sorry for any mistakes, like spelling a cat's name wrong or getting their pelt colors wrong.)**


End file.
